Si me voy antes que tú
by Levi Zoe
Summary: Christa es una joven que fue marcada por la desgracia desde el momento en que nació, vive en el tranquilo pueblo de Ipswich, lugar cercano al pueblo de Salem. En medio de extraños sucesos una joven morena llega al poblado una tarde y es ayudada por la pequeña Crhista, quien a pedido a Dios una prueba antes de elegir unirse a una congregación religiosa.
1. Los misterios de Dios

Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo nada, ni que publico cosas nuevas; sin embargo esta vez quiero aventurarme con un Yumikuri ambientado en la época de los juicios de Salem, será corto. En realidad tenía buen rato pensando en él pero hasta ahora me atreví a sacarlo a la luz, será corto y ojalá que sea de su agrado, espero no decepcionarlos.

Infinitas gracias por su paciencia. Han sido momentos realmente difíciles para mi y poco a poco voy tratando de recuperarme. Un abrazo desde México.

 **''Shingeki No kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fanfic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''.**

* * *

Si me voy antes que tú hay tres cosas que no debes olvidar, la primera es que eres maravillosa, no importa lo que diga la gente o que tu pienses lo contrario, ser tú te vuelve asombrosa, no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario, la segunda es que las cosas cambian más rápido de lo que nos gustaría, pero que sin embargo tienes la opción de aprender a flotar o ahogarte, es más sabio lo primero, nos salva de tempestades futuras y nos dota de la paciencia para esperar a que el mar vuelva a la calma, la tercera es que aunque sea verdad que te amo y que me amas, tienes el derecho de volver a sentir lo mismo por alguien más, porque tu lugar en mi es irreemplazable y mi lugar en ti también lo es.

 **Cap 1**

 **Los misterios de Dios**

Era la mañana del quince de febrero de mil seiscientos noventa y dos, el pueblo de Ipswich había sido asolado por sucesos extraños varias noches atrás, por lo menos eso decían los rumores, cantos demoníacos inundaban los cielos y extraños indicios aparecían en las puertas de los vecinos del lugar. El miedo latente poco a poco se volvía más palpable, dos personas halladas muertas, una en su propio lecho y el otro, Hannes el tabernero, en una vereda a las afueras con una estrella de apariencia extraña sobre el pecho.

Aquel mismo día la única hija de Rod Reiss gobernador del lugar cumplía quince años y también se cumplían quince años desde que el hombre enviudó, aquella niña había llevado la desgracia a su familia su hermana mayor había muerto meses después en circunstancias extrañas y la madre había muerto al darla a luz.

Por su parte el hombre jamás había estado del todo seguro de la pureza de aquella criatura que se presumía hija suya, obró según le dictaba su corazón, la había presentado en la iglesia buscando el consejo del sacerdote, fue entonces que decidió llamarla Christa ''la que sigue a Dios'' creyendo que con aquello se dirigiría por el camino del bien.

Como cada año en esa fecha y a primera hora de la mañana ambos iban al templo a orar en agradecimiento y a pedir que la muchacha siguiera por aquel camino admirable de castidad y pureza de alma.

—Señor tu que eres tan grande y bondadoso quiero agradecerte por tenerla un año más conmigo, porque en el transcurso de estos la has bendecido con tu gracia conduciéndola por el camino del bien, te pido que la conserves más tiempo conmigo y que le concedas la castidad para que llegada la edad pueda consagrar su vida a ti. —El silencio se hizo presente tras aquella plegaria, sólo interrumpido por el soplo del viento, el hombre dirigió su mirada hacia su hija esperando escuchar la acostumbrada oración.

—Dios misericordioso, tu que eres tan bueno y sólo me has traído dichas en el transcurso de mi vida te pido por el bienestar del pueblo, sobre todo por el bien del gobernador mi padre y; ruego como todos los días que le hayas concedido a mi madre la gloria eterna, que goce junto a ti de las dichas que solo los bienaventurados son capaces, que la conserves en esa eternidad a la que todos aspiramos, te pido por los desdichados, por los huérfanos, por los pobres, pero sobre todo por los pobres de corazón y por los que aún no te conocen, que por tu gracia comprendan que el sufrimiento de este mundo terrenal es pasajero.

La joven dio un paso hacia el altar y se arrodilló juntando las manos, a ojos cerrados y continuando su oración en silencio.

Christa era una criatura hermosa, los cabellos rubios ahora cubiertos por el velo le llegaban a la cintura, sus grandes ojos azules no expresaban otra cosa que bondad; era menuda aunque conservaba las curvas femeninas de una joven de su edad, y su piel era tan blanca y sin rastro de imperfección que relucía.

La pequeña rubia era pretendida por varios hombres tanto del propio como de los aledaños, sin embargo ella estaba tan decidida de entregar su vida al servicio de Dios que tenía la vista puesta en el próximo año para poder ser aspirante y a los diecisiete convertirse en novicia. Su padre veía aquello con buenos ojos, aunque no descartaba la idea de que contrajese nupcias y se convirtiera en la perfecta ama de casa.

—Padre ¿Hay algo más que quieras pedir? — El hombre se acercó a tomar sus manos y negó con la cabeza. — Siempre eres preciso en tus decisiones.

—¿Qué hay de ti Christa?

—Yo ya lo he pedido, — Y preferiría no compartirlo, a menos que se lo solicitaran.

—¿De que se trata?

—Bueno, sabes que el próximo año deseo unirme a una congregación religiosa, le he pedido a Dios que me ponga a prueba, para saber que mi vocación es verdadera, y si no lo es dirigir mis pasos en otra dirección. No seré joven por siempre.

Y la prueba llegaría más pronto de lo que esperaba. Al caer la noche tras dar un paseo la joven decidió descansar en el pozo cerca de los linderos del pueblo, le gustaba ese lugar, el aire corría con mayor fluidez y le revolvía el cabello, se sentía tan libre como las flores que agitaban sus pétalos al viento. A pesar de tener sirvientes ella prefería realizar algunas tareas, sacar agua del pozo era su favorita, tres veces al día bajaba hasta ese lugar y transportaba el liquido a su vivienda. Por lo que encontrarla ahí no era raro.

Embelesada como estaba con el paisaje natural, y los sonidos que provenían de lo profundo del bosque, casi no nota la presencia de una persona, pudo distinguirla porque esta interrumpió la calma con el repiqueteo de un bastón en el suelo. Volviéndose un poco encontró a una silueta que se acercaba, alerta se puso de pie, pero de inmediato bajó la guardia al notar lo andrajoso de su vestir y el lastimero andar. Era una chica de tez morena, muy delgada, tenía golpes en el rostro y en la pierna una herida que sangraba; siendo un alma caritativa no podía dejarla así.

Abandonó los cubos sin llenar y bajó corriendo hasta donde la forastera estaba (sabía bien que estar en el bosque de noche era prácticamente un suicidio) la sostuvo de la cintura echándose su brazo al hombro y cargando con parte de su peso.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? Podría matarte, podría ser una mala persona… — Su voz era ligeramente ronca, era agradable al oído.  
— Hasta las malas personas merecen ser ayudadas, pero no creo que lo seas, no te molestarías en decírmelo, me atacarías y ya.

Tortuosamente llegaron hasta el pozo, donde ayudó a la muchacha a sentarse. No perdió el tiempo, ató el cubo a la cuerda y lo lanzó al interior para sacar agua y ofrecerle de beber. Todo lo rápido que pudo subió el agua y dejó ésta a su costado.

— Bebe. — Había tomado un poco entre sus manos, no tenía otra forma para calmar su sed.  
— Más… — Susurró la joven tras tomar lo que la chica lo ofrecía. La rubia obedeció cargando sus manos con el líquido y acercándolo a sus labios. En tanto la otra bebía pudo observar los rasgos de su interlocutora, tenía la piel apiñonada y cabello castaño, las pecas cubrían ligeramente su rostro. — Gracias, eres muy amable.

— No es nada, parece que vienes de muy lejos, y que intentaron hacerte daño… — Sacó de su blusa un pañuelo blanco y lo humedeció para limpiarle el rostro y la herida de la pierna. Su piel estaba quemada por el sol, como si llevara varios días sin parar ¿Acaso huía de algo? — ¿Duele?

No podía ayudar mucho estando ahí, lo más que podía era limpiar la herida, pero si quería tratarla ocupaba un lugar más limpio, y a esas horas las posadas estarían llenas, además si la veían en ese estado la echarían (comenzando por su padre)

—Quisiera poder ayudarte más… ¿Estás huyendo de algo? — Sinceridad o no metería las manos al fuego por ella.

—No precisamente, voy de paso hacia un pueblo más al sur, un oso me atacó hace unas horas, perdí las pocas provisiones que tenía y en la huida me corté la pierna con una rama.

Era afortunada de que ningún salteador de caminos la hubiere encontrado, tal vez no habría llegado hasta ahí.

—Me llamo Christa Reiss… mi padre es el gobernador ¿Tu eres?...

—Ymir, sólo Ymir.

Mirando hacia todos lados como quien comete un delito, la ojiazul se mordió el labio. No podía dejar a la forastera así.

—Si no te molesta quedarte en un granero… puedo ayudarte. — A esas alturas del partido, para Ymir un granero era como hablar de una habitación de lujo en la mejor posada de la región.

—El granero suena maravilloso.

—Nadie va a molestarte ahí. Seguro necesitarás reposo por algunos días, tu pierna no está bien, en la mañana puedo acompañarte a la posada, o creo que Karla Jaeger tiene una pequeña casa en renta para viajeros.

Más que seguro que la otra no tenía menor idea de lo que hablaba, pero fuera como fuera, aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en semanas, un ángel había cruzado su camino para auxiliarla, y vaya que lo parecía.

—¿No te meterás en problemas? No creo que valga la pena. — Inquirió la morena.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por eso, pero no, soy la única que tiene llave de ese granero. — Se puso de pie, aún debía llenar los cubos antes de volver, así lo hizo y luego los aseguró a las cuerdas de un travesaño que se echó sobre los hombros. — No podré ayudarte a andar, espero no sea problema, de todas formas el peso no me deja ir muy rápido.

Para Ymir la rubia daba demasiadas explicaciones, suficiente estaba haciendo con darle de beber y ofrecerle un lugar donde dormir.

Llegaron al cabo de unos quince minutos, la joven rubia bajó su carga frente a la puerta trasera y revolvió en los bolsillos de su delantal en busca de la llave del granero.

— Ven, es a unos pasos de aquí. — Esta vez volvió a ayudarla a caminar.

El granero era un lugar grande, lleno de paja y antaño de varios caballos, pero al sólo quedar uno le construyeron un pequeño establo cerca de las piletas donde lavaban la ropa. Los ojos de la morena se iluminaron, con todo eso podría hacerse una cama y no pasaría frío.

—Ponte cómoda, no tardo en volver. — La abandonó en la entrada cerrando las puertas tras ella sin echar el cerrojo aún.

La servidumbre ya no se encontraba en la cocina, dado que no eran muchos seguramente estarían encargándose de encender las chimeneas y de poner la mesa, debía darse prisa, tomó una lámpara de gas de uno de los estantes y tras encenderla se dio a la tarea de envolver en una servilleta dos hogazas de pan, queso, carne seca y una manzana, metió todo en su delantal y buscó un cuenco pequeño, algo de leche y terminó hurtando un par de manteles para que le sirvieran de sábana.

Dentro del granero Ymir ya había amontonado la paja formando una especie de colchón, era una mujer práctica que se adaptaba a todo, no estaba acostumbrada a los lujos; cuando la rubia apareció le miró asombrada. Era como una aparición, estaba iluminada por la luz de a la lámpara y le llevaba comida y abrigo.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre, por favor come. — Le entregó la servilleta y la garrafa de leche. — Son manteles, pero servirán.

—Tú… ¿Tú eres así siempre? ¿Por qué eres tan gentil conmigo? ¿No te cansas?

—Así soy, no puedo ignorar a quien necesita ayuda, la gentileza es, después de la santidad, el camino más fácil para llegar a Dios.

No se equivocaba, aquella dulce muchacha era un ángel en toda la expresión de la palabra, era una lástima que se topara con un demonio como ella; al menos la morena tenía ese concepto de sí misma, pues se cuestionaba todo, según sus creencias no existía ni la maldad ni la bondad absoluta. ¿Y las palabras de su salvadora no eran muestra de ello? La ayudaba para conseguir la salvación eterna. A fin de cuentas terminaba siendo un acto egoísta.

—Ymir quisiera quedarme, pero si no acompaño a mi padre perderá la cabeza, espero descanses, vendré a buscarte en la mañana. — Le dejó la lámpara y el cerrojo. — Se puede cerrar por dentro.

Contabilizando las escasas veces que había tenido ayuda de alguien, esa la superaba con creces, podría limpiar su herida, comería como reina y la mañana siguiente tendría donde quedarse, ojalá el dinero que llevaba fuera suficiente, no podía seguir aceptando más favores. A pesar de estar feliz por su buena suerte no podía parar de cuestionarse sobre esa muchacha, era preciosa y tan buena que parecía irreal… Cuando una es así de bella se puede ser tan malcriada como quiera, y en cambio Christa…

Christa era un nombre tan hermoso como la chica que lo llevaba.

Entró apresurada y al observar el reloj de la cocina notó que estaba atrasada quince minutos, su padre la regañaría eso era seguro, dejó los zapatos en la entrada de la cocina y los cambió por las zapatillas, así, acompañada por el sonido del tacón se apresuró al comedor.

—¿Has visto la hora en el reloj? Hace diecisiete minutos que deberíamos estar cenando ¿Dónde estabas? — Pocas veces el hombre se salía de sus cabales y la regañaba, por fortuna se le veía tranquilo.

—Fui por agua al pozo, la dejé fuera, me entretuve observando el paisaje ¿Has visto que bellos se ven los pastos en estas fechas? Es como si el tiempo no pasara, siempre son verdes y llenos de vida.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, mentir era un pecado y cuanto antes se detuviera mejor; la cuestión era que terminaría mintiendo más a futuro para ayudar a la desconocida que descansaba en su granero; ahora se encontraba ante un problema moral, mentir para ayudar a alguien en necesidad, o abandonar a alguien necesitado para conservarse libre de pecado.

—Comamos antes de que se enfríe. — Parecía que se había perdido orar antes de llevarse la comida al estómago

Notó largo rato la mirada de su padre sobre ella hasta que se cansó, sin embargo tenía cosas más importantes en mente, era curioso como aquella chica había aparecido así de la nada; le intrigaba conocer más cosas de ella, tal vez hasta tendría al fin una amiga.

Al terminar la cena la joven rubia subió a su cuarto y pasó largo rato con la vista fija en el granero, para su buena suerte todo parecía tan desierto como de costumbre, si las cosas seguían así no tendría problemas ¿Quién sospecharía que la pequeña y buena Christa guardaba secretos? Se acostó entrada la noche cuando la luna alcanzó el punto más alto del cielo, y tras escribir en su diario unas pocas líneas, lo más relevante claro era aquel extraño encuentro.

Pidió en sus oraciones por los pobres, los desdichados, por su familia y por aquella chica.

Christa era todo un rayo de sol, era rectitud y bondad, tan inmaculada que nadie se atrevería a corromperla ¿O sí?


	2. Bienaventurados los limpios de corazón

_**''Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fanfic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Bienaventurados los limpios de corazón.**

—¿Entonces dices que han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas aquí? — No había hecho siquiera el esfuerzo por limpiar, tenía la pierna hinchada y además la noche anterior (Tras darse un atracón con la comida) durmió de inmediato. De momento arrojaba la paja por todos lados para no dejar rastro de su presencia.

Era muy temprano, apenas estaba saliendo el sol, pero la pequeña Christa ya estaba despierta, nuevamente con la excusa de recoger agua del pozo, ahora estaba recolectando los utensilios que llevó y envolviéndolos con los manteles, debían salir de ahí pronto, ir con Carla Jaegüer y lo más pronto posible avisarle a su esposo, el médico del pueblo.

—Sí, hace unas dos noches encontraron al tabernero en medio del bosque al otro lado del pueblo, según dicen estaba… desnudo... — La rubia se puso roja al mencionar aquella palabra. Ymir la observó condescendiente pero luego soltó una carcajada.

—¿En serio? ¿Te ruborizas al decir la palabra desnudo? Las sorpresas no terminan contigo. — Ahora que había comido estaba más animada.

—Cómo te decía lo encontraron así y tenía una estrella de cinco puntas en el pecho, creen que las brujas de Salem están huyendo hacia acá y que es su culpa. — ¿Salem? Justo a donde se dirigía la morena, aquello no iba a sonar muy bien.

— ¿Y si te digo que voy a Salem creerás que soy una bruja? — No lo era, pero, revisemos, mujer desconocida que viaja sola y además específicamente a Salem. No suena nada bien.

—¿Lo eres? — La rubia sinceramente no lo creía, le sonrió. — Es obvio que no, dudo que alguien pregunte a dónde vas, la gente puede ser prejuiciosa pero no son irracionales.

Al ver que la morena intentaba ponerse de pie la ojiazul se acercó para ayudarla.

— Que suerte que he podido girarme la falda y la herida no se ve, no quiero dar una mala impresión. — Bromeó sonriéndole a la otra.

—Salgamos antes de que alguien nos vea. — Abrió la puerta del granero y sacó a hurtadillas a la mujer. — Lamento ser descortés y no preguntar antes ¿Pudiste dormir?

—Como un tronco.

Llegaron a casa de la señora Jaegüer, el pueblo comenzaba a despertar acompañado del canto de los gallos. La mujer abrió y les hizo pasar, era una dama muy amable, tenía un hijo de su edad que rara vez veían pues acostumbraba salir de caza, sin mencionar que tenía hábitos muy extraños.

—Señora, ella es una amiga que viene de lejos, no es la primera vez que viene por aquí, en otra ocasión se quedó con nosotros, ahora quiere su propio espacio, se quedará más de lo planeado, tuvo un accidente de camino aquí. — Era verdad a medias, y se sentía culpable, pero estaba segura que se sentiría peor de dejarla a su suerte.

La morena miraba nerviosa a la rubia, reprochando con los ojos que se atreviera a contarle de eso a la mujer.

—¿Puedes mostrarme…

—Ymir. —Dijo la castaña, observó a ambas y tras suspirar se levantó la falda mostrando la herida de la pierna. Ya no se veía sangre fresca, al contrario había comenzado a tomar un color amarillento, aunque no parecía profunda la hinchazón era evidente.

—Iré a despertar a mi esposo, y luego las llevaré a la casa, hiciste bien en decírmelo Christa.

Aquella mujer era una de las pocas que la trataba como un ser humano, ella decía que los rumores sobre su nacimiento eran puras tonterías y que según su esposo existía más de un motivo por el que las mujeres morían dando a luz. La familia había llegado al pueblo un año después de aquellos hechos con su hijo en brazos, y era ajena a las supersticiones.

—Christa ¿La renta es muy cara? No tengo mucho dinero y además la comida y los servicios de estas personas…

—Corren por mi cuenta, me lo devolverás algún día. — La más alta no lo podía creer, sentía que estaba abusando de la gentileza de la mujer.

—Soy una completa extraña ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? — La rubia le mandó callar al escuchar los pasos de la mujer.

Llevaba las llaves de la casa atadas a la cintura y un puñado de sábanas limpias.

—Vamos señoritas, mi esposo nos alcanzará en unos minutos ¿Ymir te gusta el pueblo? Yo no puedo quejarme.

—Si señora, me encanta, es muy… acogedor. — Esta vez entre ambas ayudaron a la tercera a pararse y andar.

—Será mejor que te recuestes en cuanto lleguemos, o empeorará ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Me atacó un oso, me derribó y ahuyentó a mi caballo. Escapé de milagro.

La rubia apenas y ponía atención a la conversación entre las otras dos, nada más salir de la casa de los Jaegüer notó no muy lejos de ahí a un joven rubio, era policía de un pueblo cercano, la acechaba siempre que tenía oportunidad, por fortuna esos hechos se reducían cuando iba acompañada de alguien más, su preocupación ahora era que la morena llamara innecesariamente la atención. Reiner era muy bueno para meterse donde no le llamaban y hacer de la vista gorda con cosas de verdadera importancia.

La casa estaba del otro lado del pueblo por lo que les tomó un buen rato llegar, si no se apresuraba su padre despertaría y echaría en falta su presencia.

—¿Estarás bien si me voy? Aún debo ir por agua al pozo… — El rostro de la pequeña mujer denotaba auténtica preocupación, por lo que la otra no dudó en asentir. — Volveré lo más pronto posible.

—Ve y deja de dar explicaciones, soy una extraña ¿Recuerdas?

—Dije que somos amigas ¿Recuerdas? — La otra mujer entró en la habitación con agua caliente para lavar la herida de la morena. — Debo volver o mi padre se pondrá molesto.

—No te preocupes, ella estará bien, la dejas en buenas manos, más tarde le traeré comida. — Sonrió a ambas y se puso a lo suyo, levantando la falda de lacastaña. — Apuesto a que eres de mi talla, te buscaré ropa limpia también.

Echando un último vistazo a ambas la joven salió camino al pozo, agradecía profundamente a Dios tener tan buen sentido del tiempo o estaría en problemas. Iba ensimismada reflexionando en que tan mal estaba lo que hacía, pero de la misma forma se repetía una y otra vez que dejarla desamparada era mucho peor ¿No era esa la prueba que le pidió a Dios? Un dilema moral, una cuestión de fe. Confiaba en Dios y si le estaba llevando por ese camino debía cerrar los ojos, los oídos y abrir el corazón.

—¿Tan temprano y sola? Hace un momento no estabas así ¿Quién es? Por cierto. — Lo temido, la estuvo esperando y de no ser porque le habló ella no se habría dado cuenta.

—Buenos días teniente Braun, voy a sacar agua del pozo. — Se limitó a decir, en el tono más cortés que tenía. —¿Y usted? ¿Qué asunto lo trae por aquí? — Tenía que desviar su atención de la recién llegada.

—Tengo un día libre, y quise usarlo para venir a verte y de paso visitar a unos amigos. — Sus amigos, claro, los borrachos que se juntaban en la taberna de Hannes.

—Hannes murió… Pero supongo que ya lo sabía ¿No? Debe ser duro investigar la muerte de un amigo y ver en todos un posible sospechoso. — Se esforzaba por principio en ser amable con todos. — Lamento profundamente su pérdida, y espero que Dios le dé pronta resignación.

—¿Dios? ¿Qué sabe Dios de pérdida? Es todo poderoso, somos los hombres los que padecemos el dolor real. Aunque me prometan algo mejor del otro lado ¿Por qué no puedo tener felicidad aquí?

La joven bajó la cabeza, escuchando lo que el rubio tenía por decir en medio de su dolor.

—Bueno, Dios no pide ser entendido, simplemente pide fe, seguirlo a ciegas, confiar, puedes cuestionar, llorar e incluso enojarte con él, pero es comprensivo y bueno, y nos ama por encima de todas las cosas.

—Vas en serio con lo de irte al convento ¿Verdad? — Llegaron al pozo y extendió el brazo para que la joven le entregara las cubetas, sin embargo ella lo pasó por alto y tras atar el aza del cubo lo lanzó al fondo.

—Estoy dispuesta a seguir lo que Dios tiene preparado para mí, si no es el convento, el matrimonio será. — Los ojos azules del hombre brillaron con eso último. — Pero estoy más que segura que pertenezco al claustro.

—Podrías tener la vida resuelta si me aceptaras ¿Prefieres una vida mendigando que una posición acomodada?

—Ayudar al prójimo no es mendigar, y si no sirvo a mis iguales ¿De qué me sirve estar viva? — Siempre conseguía ponerla furiosa. Aprovechó ese enojo para jalar con más fuerza la cuerda y sacar el agua. Lanzó luego la segunda cubeta y repitió el procedimiento. — Con su permiso.

—Es descortés de mi parte no ayudar. — Levantó ambos cubos con facilidad y comenzó a caminar dispuesto a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa. — Aún no me has dicho quién es tu amiga.

—Es una amiga, usted ya lo ha dicho. No es la primera vez que viene por aquí y tuvo un accidente. — Y era más de lo que podía decir. — Es muy amable de su parte querer acompañarme, pero puedo cargar yo los cubos, lo hago todo el tiempo, además no quiero darle un disgusto a mi padre, debe acostumbrarse a la idea de que no voy a casarme con ningún hombre.

Por más que él u otros le insistieran ella no se sentía atraída por ninguno, no le parecían guapos, o buen partido, mucho menos prospectos para casarse, todo era atribuible a su convicción de vivir como religiosa ¿No? Seguramente todas las mujeres de las congregaciones pasaron por lo mismo o tal vez no, pero al menos ella no tenía el problema de sucumbir a la tentación.

Volvió con la morena al medio día, llevando consigo comida y algunos libros, velas también aunque seguramente la señora Jaegüer ya se había encargado del asunto. Encontró a la señora saliendo de la casa. Le aseguró que se repondría totalmente en unas dos semanas y le entregó las llaves de la vivienda.

La morena estaba dormida en la habitación, con la pierna elevada con algunas almohadas y ropa limpia, tomó una de las sillas del comedor y la llevó hasta la habitación, se sentó a observarla, se veía muy tranquila, tomó su mano y la juntó entre las suyas para orar por ella, eso siempre ayudaba, así su recuperación sería menos dolorosa.

Tarareó una canción por lo bajo acomodándole el cabello, se sentía egoísta al pensar que el accidente de la chica fue bueno, pues así pudieron conocerse, podría ser su amiga y dejar de ser una marginada por el pueblo; estaba mal, pero era inevitable pensar así. Sin embargo ahora le preocupaba otra cosa ¿Cómo iba a dejarla sola toda la noche? ¿Y si alguien entraba y no podía defenderse? O si tenía una emergencia y no podía llamar a nadie…

Si se escapaba de casa por la noche y alguien la veía… enfrentaría más rumores y tal vez ya ni siquiera le permitirían unirse al convento, ni siquiera podría apostar por el plan b y casarse.

—Dios, dame sabiduría para enfrentar esto, dime que quieres que haga y lo haré a ojos cerrados. — Tenía la frente apoyada en la cama mientras rezaba.

—Dios dice que dejes de ayudar extraños, también dice que eres muy buena y gentil para este mundo tan horrible. — La castaña sonrió bajando la mirada. — ¿Qué haces ahí? No estoy muerta… ''amiga''

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor? ¿Es grave? ¿Te recuperarás?

—Estaba comenzando a infectarse, pero lo trató a tiempo, puso una pomada rara y la cubrió con un paño, mira. — Le mostró el paño atado a la pierna. — Dijo que en dos semanas estaré como nueva y podré irme, dejaré de darte problemas ¿No te alegra?

—No, porque no eres un problema… — Se puso de pie dispuesta a salir. — Hay comida en el fuego, te traeré un poco.

Apagó la leña con agua y sirvió un cuenco de sopa caliente, el aroma era delicioso, uno distinto del que solía tener en su casa, uno que reflejaba el amor de una madre.

Con la cuchara se dispuso a enfriar el líquido antes de ofrecérselo a la otra.

—Puedo comer sola ¿Sabes? Mis manos son funcionales todavía.

—Eso lo sé… Ya que estarás varios días aquí ¿Por qué no me hablas más de ti? No me gusta mentir y pretender algo que no es… En realidad me gusta la idea de que seamos amigas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás haciendo esto por ti y no por mí? Me siento francamente ofendida. — Era una broma. — No me gustan las preguntas

—No estoy preguntando, estoy dejando que me digas lo que tú quieras, no me entrometeré más, respeto lo que sea que tengas que decir. — Estaba bastante seria, no había retorno, había metido las manos al fuego y si iba a salir quemada al menos necesitaba tener una buena razón (Además claro del hecho de hacer una buena obra).

—De acuerdo, pero también quiero saber de ti, por lo que se podrías sacrificarme y lanzarme al pozo del que sacas agua. — Esta vez estaba de tan buen humor que hasta se rió

—Muy graciosa.

— Escucha, rubia. Me llamo Ymir, tengo diecinueve años, no estoy casada ni planeo estarlo, tampoco quiero ser monja, quiero estudiar como lo hacen los hombres, vengo de un pueblo del norte, he viajado más días de los que te dije, me persiguieron con perros y caballos… tuve la mala fortuna de nacer mujer, si hubiera nacido hombre sería admirada y no acusada de ser bruja. Es una lástima vivir en un mundo gobernado por hombres para hombres.

La rubia le entregó el cuenco de sopa, callada ¿Brujería? Para ella era absurdo, después de años de escuchar que ella es un ente del infierno, que a una chica inofensiva la acusaran de brujería no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

—Las personas son crueles, pero debemos perdonarles, no saben lo que hacen. Se fuerte, los caminos de Dios son misteriosos y tortuosos.

—Soy escéptica en esos temas Christa… pero esa es otra historia ¿Qué hay de ti? — La joven comenzó a comer suspirando en cada bocado, la comida de la noche no estuvo mal, pero hacía semanas que no comía algo caliente.

—Yo… Me llamo Christa Reiss, tengo quince años (los cumplí ayer), toda mi vida he vivido aquí, mi mamá y mi hermana murieron cuando yo era una bebé, vivo con mi padre que es el alcalde, quiero ser monja, así la gente del pueblo dejará de decir que soy un monstruo, si no lo consigo haré la única cosa que puedo hacer, casarme y tratar de irme de este pueblo…

—¿Te importa tanto lo que la gente cree de ti? Me parece que más que tu fe en Dios lo que te motiva a ser monja es cerrarle la boca a la gente ¿No acabas de decir que hay que perdonarlos? ¿Por qué no lo haces y buscas convicciones reales?

La ojiazul tragó saliva en tanto la otra seguía comiendo, nunca había pensado lo que le acababa de decir, pretendía con tantas ganas ser buena que no había considerado su vida de otra manera, cuestionar y rebelarse a lo que su padre eligió para ella, contradecir el estigma con el que vivía ¿Quién era Christa entonces?

—No sé si lo sepas, pero es difícil actuar de forma libre teniendo tantas expectativas… — La otra bufó.

—Olvídate de las expectativas vive para ti. Yo vivo para mí y he considerado desde que salí de mi pueblo hacerme pasar por un hombre, pero eso sería negarme a mí misma y está mal, soy una mujer y como mujer voy a vivir o a morir por lo que quiero, no pretendo ser la heroína de nadie que no sea yo misma.

—Entonces eres egoísta.

—No, egoísta no, tengo amor propio. ¿Puedes servirme más sopa? — Con ello trataba de aligerar la tensión ¿Cómo terminó discutiendo sobre eso con una chica que apenas conocía? Tal vez la ira que le causaba verla tan sumisa y con la cabeza agachada. Era preciosa y tenía un alma noble, pero por las razones equivocadas, ni hablar de que parecía vivir aparentando.

—Creí que dijiste que no querías ser un problema. — El semblante de ambas cambió, aun así la rubia tomó el cuenco y se puso de pie. — Lo siento.

—No, no, está bien, creo que traspasé el límite.

—No es tu culpa, yo, nunca había tenido a alguien que me hiciera cuestionarme estas cosas, no tengo amigos, tal vez el hijo de los Jaegüer, pero él es muy extraño y no está bien que me vean con un hombre que no es mi prometido o esposo.

—¿Y qué le dirás a tu padre de mí?

—No lo sé, bueno, si aceptas ser mi amiga no tendré que mentirle. — Le dio la sopa y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—No lo digas de esa manera, haces que te tenga lástima y no mereces la lástima de nadie. — Palmeó en el colchón a su lado para que se sentara. — Ven, no muerdo.

No dudó, se sentó a su lado en silencio, claro que era un silencio cómodo, no sentía obligación de decir algo para llenar el vacío, estaba bien no decirse nada.

—¿Sabes? Hay un tipo que me pretende… es policía, mi padre lo adora, pero yo no lo tolero, todos en casa me dicen que es un buen partido, las sirvientas dicen que es muy guapo… yo no lo veo así, no me siento atraída a él, ni a ningún hombre ¿Crees que sea normal? ¿O es parte de todo eso que me dices? Que me he convencido de que no hay otro camino para mí que vivir enclaustrada…

—Seguro es eso… es superfluo, al menos para mí el amor romántico es innecesario ¿De qué me serviría para lograr lo que quiero?

—No sé ¿No es lo que se supone que todos tienen que hacer para estar completos?

—Somos personas completas siempre, bueno, yo no, mi pierna no sirve de momento. — La morena podía llegar a ser muy divertida si se lo proponía. — Ya estás completa, ama lo que eres, abraza tus defectos Christa, así no necesitarás probarle nada al mundo, y si después de eso aún quieres ser monja, maravilloso.

La rubia se tumbó por completo viendo el techo y levantó las manos. Cuanto habría dado porque alguien le hubiera dicho eso antes, porque le hubieran tendido la mano en vez de murmurar sobre ella. Esa desconocida era lo mejor que le había pasado, no tenía que cuidar lo que decía, porque ella se quedaba ahí a escuchar y a emitir una opinión sincera.

—Pienso que… eres la persona con más sentido común en este pueblo, tú y los Jaegüer…

Esa noche tras volver a su casa y montar un buen escenario que no le causara problemas con su padre y sospechas en el pueblo, salió por la ventana de su cuarto, muy entrada la noche y con la luz de la luna como única compañera. Anduvo por las calles desiertas, sin ser vista por nadie… al menos eso creyó; Un rubio le espiaba a la distancia, siendo testigo de como la ojiazul fue a meterse a la casa de una desconocida en mitad de la noche, que se recostó a su lado en el lecho (O al menos así pudo interpretar las sombras) y que se quedó con ella toda la velada.

—¿En que piensas? — Dijo Ymir

—En todo lo que me he perdido durante estos años. Haz visto el mundo, has sido asediada y haz aceptado eso como una parte inherente de ti, en vez de ocultarte te enfrentas orgullosa diciendo a todos: ''Aquí estoy''. No conozco yo valor más grande que ese.

—Te equivocas. — Contradijo la morena. — No necesitas recorrer el mundo, para estar orgullosa de ti; debes centrarte en el mundo que se oculta en ti, en tus sombras. Ver el mundo no te otorga ninguna sabiduría mayor a la que te da la introspección, aquel que ha aprendido de si mismo tiene el poder de enfrentar a la humanidad entera y salir victorioso.

—¿Y has salido victoriosa ya?

—No del todo, trabajo en ello cada día, pero aunque tuviese ya una victoria no sería suficiente, lo suficiente es cuando menos ganar la guerra y para ganar hay que mantenerse fiel a uno mismo sin importar que. Eres valiosa pequeña rubia, veo mucho en ti que otros matarían por tener, belleza, inteligencia, bondad, gentileza, eres ese algo que todos necesitamos para recuperar la fe de nuestra existencia, y veo también un alma que sufre, que se oculta tras una máscara de perfección. Deja de esconderte y de esperar la compasión de otros. — Se quedaron tumbadas en silencio, tomadas la mano morena y la blanca.

—¿Sabes? He aprendido más de mí y de lo que me rodea en una noche que en quince años sin conocerte. ¿Cómo es que Dios te envió a mí hasta ahora?

—¿No dices tú que no hay razón para cuestionarlo? Yo no creo en seres fantásticos, pero sí creo que soy afortunada de haberte conocido. No se trata de lo que yo pueda enseñarte, se trata de lo que tú también me enseñas a mi

—¿Qué podría enseñarte yo que ya no sepas?

—Que aún existen personas que valen la pena, que valen la vida.


End file.
